


Thunder Clap

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fear, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a fear of thunder storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Clap

It was late October when the skies started to darken above Ohio, the clouds curled in dark and menacing patterns on the sky and various shaped and figures were formed by the cracks in the clouds revealing the light of the evening sun, which was something Ohio hadn't seen in weeks.

Blaine stared at the window from where he was cowering in the corner of his room, he was covered by various blankets and pillows acting like a barrier to protect him from the storm clouds. He had never admitted to anyone, with the exception of his parents, that storms frightened him,the monstrous claps of thunder and the blinding white of a lightning bolt were the stuff of his childhood night mares. As he grew older the fear of the horrible weather was becoming more manageable and when he was boarding at Dalton, where he was surrounded by the warblers or in the presence of someone, he could contain it. But it was hell when he was alone.

Earlier that evening Blaine's parents had left for an important business meeting, leaving the petrified and quivering boy home alone. He had tried to go to sleep various times with the hope of missing the storm but, that hadn't been any use as he would be more petrified in his bed trying to ignore the roaring of the wind, than sitting in the corner under sheets, blankets and pillows.

He had gotten into the habit of counting the seconds between the lightning and thunder, as to determine how close the storm itself was, so after one and a half hours when the length of the gaps had considerably shorted, he started to panic. He was rocking in an upright foetal position not minutes later and all he could think about was how much he wanted to have Kurt hold him, and to have him protect him from the approaching storm.

So why don't you go to him? An inner voice asked and he couldn't help but realize that that was actually a great idea, Kurt only lived a five minute walk away and if he ran he could shorten that time drastically. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud thunder clap that could be felt through the flooring of his room, like a base drum on a piece of music that was playing just a little too loud.

He shot up and ran, throwing the blankets and pillows aside in the process. The curly haired boy sprinted across his room and this was the first time where he had wished for a smaller house. He shot down the hall way past the countless doors of guest bedrooms, upstairs living rooms, bathrooms and entertainment rooms that were placed on the second floor of the Anderson manor. Almost tripping down the stairs he pulled on his coat and only stopped for his phone, keys, and shoes. When he finally reached the front door he had broken out into a light sweat, he yanked the door open and slammed it behind him, thankful for the automatic lock meaning that he didn't have to stay a second longer in the treacherous weather than necessary.

The terrified boy was pretty sure that he had never run quite this fast and he didn't care that he was being drenched from head to toe if it meant that soon he would be united with Kurt, in a warm home surrounded by people who always welcomed him. He let out a loud gasp when he stepped into a particularly deep puddle completely soaking him foot and lower leg, the wind now cutting through him ,right to the bones. He continued to pound down the street waiting to see his longed refuge.

He reached the Hummel-Hudson house hold in an amazingly fast time but he didn't bother thinking about it as he knocked on the door, not quite as gently as he had hoped. He heard an annoyed call from inside that told Blaine just how loudly he had banged on the door "all right,all right I'm coming so please leave the door in one piece" Blaine blushed furiously and he ran a hand through his, gel free, curly and messy hair.

The door opened and on the inside stood Finn looking a little confused as to why Blaine was there, he just stared at him with an odd look on his face. After about a minute he finally realized that maybe he should let Blaine in rather than have him freeze to death and he stepped back from the door "hey dude, sorry I just don't understand, erm why are you here? I thought you weren't supposed to be picking up Kurt for the warbler party until tomorrow!?" Blaine blankly nodded along to what Finn said, still terrified of the storm that was just a wall away from him "erm.. y-yeah I-I c-cam-me to t-talk to K-Kurt" he stammered and it seemed to be enough for Finn as he let him head upstairs to where Kurt's bedroom was situated.

He gently knocked on the door, and this time it could actually be classed as a knock rather than a punch to the door. "Finn, I told you, you are not using my laptop, you have your own!" came a shout from inside that made Blaine jump, there had obviously been some conflict before his arrival, which he had not reckoned with. Due to the lack of response from Blaine, Kurt understood that it wasn't Finn or his father who would both have had a sarcastic comment ready "hello?" Kurt uttered a little worried as to whom was standing outside of his bedroom door, he slowly got up from his bed where he had been reading a book and edged towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening it and breathed in a sigh of relief when it was a drenched Blaine but, this relief was rapidly followed by a look of confusion.

"hey, erm okay why are you here? And why are you drenched?" when Blaine opened his mouth but didn't make a sound Kurt knew that something was wrong and he guided Blaine into his room "here lets get you out of your soaking clothes, dried off and then you can tell me what's wrong ok?" the scared boy nodded, thankful for Kurt's understanding.

He carefully followed Kurt to the en-suit bathroom, where he proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes, placing them on the tiled floor and then quickly removed his keys and phone from his pockets. Blaine was trembling from both his body temperatures de-crease and his still scared state. Before proceeding with getting the shivering boy dry Kurt enveloped him in a hug, comforting him from what ever had him this petrified. Blaine lent into the touch and showed a very small smile in the corner of his mouth. When Kurt pulled back he frowned at the loss of the contact but quickly smiled again to show Kurt his appreciation.

"just wait here" Kurt says before disappearing out of the room. Blaine awkwardly settles himself on the edge of the bath and started to take off his socks, he was still cold but the warmth of the house was starting to easy into his skin. He was thinking intently about how he was going to tell Kurt the reason he had come 'Oh I was scared of the storm, so I cuddled up in a corner of my room until I decided that I wanted to be hugging my best friend rather than myself, so I ran here, almost breaking a leg trying to get out of my house, then stepped in a massive puddle, almost broke your front door banging on it and am now trembling like a little baby' he didn't quite think that would do the trick, so he was just going to go with it and see what happened.

After a few minutes Kurt returned with some jogging bottoms, a large hoodie and a towel in his arms, he looked at the boy clutching the bath and furrowed his brow "Blaine? Sorry, I've brought you some clothes and a towel to that you can get changed okay? Do you need anything else?" Blaine shook his head and then raised it to look at Kurt smiling "t-thank y-you" he said before yelping at a particularly loud roar of thunder. Blaine blushed furiously when he realized what had just happened and looked up at Kurt again, his gaze had shot to the window when the thunder had occurred. Kurt frowned a little but gave Blaine a comforting smile "why don't you get changed and then we can talk about why you've turned up at my doorstep ok?" Blaine nodded and Kurt silently left the room giving Blaine the privacy to get changed.

Blaine quickly undid his trousers, thankful that his boxers had managed to stay dry and pulled on the jogging bottoms Kurt had kindly given him, they were a little bit too long so they covered his feet 'Kurt has longer legs than me' Blaine thought while he rolled up the edges. He then proceeded to peel off his shirt, which clung to his skin due to the amount of water it had collected from his ventures outside. When he finally managed to remove his t-shirt he took the towel and dried off his upper body running it over his head in an attempt to dry and flatten his curls 'oh no, I forgot to gel them down! Kurt will probably laugh at them!' he quickly pulled on the hoodie Kurt had left for him and looked around frantically for some hair gel, but to his avail he found none, Kurt didn't use hair gel.

He rapidly patted at his hair to somewhat flatten it but it was no use, they would quickly spring back to life and form the jungle on top of his head. The still quivering boy slowly edged out of the bathroom after hanging his clothes on the radiator in the previous room. The taller teenager looked up from the latest issue of vogue that he had been reading, he rapidly put it away and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room, patting the space next to him for Blaine to come and sit down. Said boy slowly moved towards Kurt but almost ran when another thunder clap was to be heard. "hey ,hey shhh" Kurt uttered while wrapping his arms around the boy currently clinging to his chest.

He gently stroked Blaine's arm until he started to relax into the touch and stopped shaking so much, he would still stiffen up when the thunder roared outside but he would quickly calm down again. After a few more minutes Blaine pulled out of the embrace and sat back embarrassed "I-I'm sorry... I J-just don't like storms, as y-you may have n-noticed" be blushed a bright red and ducked his head. Kurt nodded but smiled "yes, and Blaine? Its fine, everyone is scared of something! I'm scared of spiders if that helps?! And erm... Is that why you came here?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine closed his eyes as the bright white of a lightning bolt caught his eye and he nodded silently. Kurt smiled and gently spoke, trying to convey as much emotion as possible "it's okay, take your time and then explain what happened" he rested his hand on top of Blaine's and stroked the back of it with his thumb to which the previous boy smiled, the contact was extremely comforting and felt the usual warmth spread through his body when Kurt and him shared any physical contact, it was welcoming.

He took a deep breath, looked into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes and started to explain " ever since I was little I-I... I've been scared O-of thunder an-nd lightning ... it's usually fine" Blaine was starting to gain confidence and his voice was becoming more steady while he started to ramble "but, when I'm alone while there is a storm, I freak and mum and dad left for a meeting so I was huddled in a corner, and then I wanted to see you, I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay" at this point Kurt was starting to think that maybe, could he? Could Blaine feel the same way he did? Blaine continued to talk and started speeding up a little in the process "so I ran here and got really wet from the rain but all I could think about was how much I wanted to be in your arms, to feel safe and..." Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine liked him back by now and was trying to think of a way to shut him up, and that wasn't something that was easily done because when Blaine was on a roll, he couldn't always stop so Kurt decided on a simple, daring but effective action that could change a lot of things, but it was worth it, he hoped.

Blaine was completely lost in his ramble when he was silenced by a pair of lips on his, he froze. When had that happened? After a few moments Kurt pulled back blushing but he smirked slightly, Blaine had completely stopped and was now staring at Kurt. When Blaine still hadn't reacted a little while later he frowned slightly and looked down at the floor. He slowly lifted himself off of the couch 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' his inner voice shouted 'Blaine came to you for help not to be...' his inner monologue was silenced when there was a sound behind him. He turned to see Blaine getting up from the couch and walk to where Kurt was standing.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine slowly approached, the shorter boy slid one of his hands onto Kurt's waist and the other to the back of his neck. The hazel eyes locked onto the blue and Blaine whispered in a low voice "who said we were done?" and with that he lent in and captured Kurt's lips.

The thunder outside roared loudly but Blaine didn't take any notice of it as his and Kurt's lips moved in sync. Kurt smiled against the soft lips of the boy in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

After far to little time they broke apart breathlessly, they smiled widely at each other and Kurt was the first to speak "for a moment I thought you didn't like me and that I had read the signs wrong and that ... mphh" Blaine had started kissing him again. When he pulled away moments later Blaine chuckled and spoke "did that shut you up? Like it did me? And you definitely did not read any signs wrong" Blaine now looked down and blushed slightly "so what does this make us?" he asked quietly which made Kurt chuckle "well... I was hoping that you would be my boyfriend because I sure hope you don't go around kissing people because I sure don't" Blaine laughed loudly at this "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend Mr. Hummel and I will be reserving those lips for me only, if that's okay?" Kurt simply nodded and lent back in capturing Blaine's lips between his again.

Blaine wasn't scared any more and if a storm should return he would now have a distraction to pass time.


End file.
